1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to acquisition of a system in a communication device, and more specifically to controlling battery life span in a communication device.
2. Background
Battery performance of a mobile device depends on the amount of time spent in different operational modes. For example, typical mobile device operation modes include traffic states (i.e., voice and data transmissions) and idle states, which may be while the mobile device is in-service or out of service.
When a mobile device loses service, significant power is consumed during the re-acquisition of service. Re-acquisition may require multiple attempts to use multiple systems, which may or may not be usable. Depending on a power level remaining in a battery of the mobile device, the mobile device may not locate a usable system before the battery dies.
Current out of service methods are dependent on RF/channel conditions which leads to unpredictable battery power performance. Due to the dependence of the current methods on the RF/channel conditions, standby time estimation is difficult. Unpredictable standby time leads to user dissatisfaction due to unpredictable power consumption and battery life spans.
Conventional methods continue to search and sleep at a constant frequency when service is lost, even when battery power is low. Thus, it is likely that the battery will die quickly, before the mobile device is able to re-acquire service. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that achieves a predictable battery life span, thereby improving re-acquisition performance when a mobile device is out of service.